<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Cody is a Nervous Wreck by here_comes_the_moose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496539">The One Where Cody is a Nervous Wreck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_the_moose/pseuds/here_comes_the_moose'>here_comes_the_moose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Clone Wars Fics Where Everyone Gets to be Happy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Engagement, M/M, Marriage Proposal, the gang helps Cody plan a proposal, these boys are going to get married, they're super excited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_the_moose/pseuds/here_comes_the_moose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of friends, Cody formulates a plan to propose to Obi-Wan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Clone Wars Fics Where Everyone Gets to be Happy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Where Cody is a Nervous Wreck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay so I called this meeting because our man Cody here is going to propose to Obi-Wan and he needs a plan," Anakin says to the group sitting around him. Rex, Cody, Ahsoka, and Padme had all gathered in the living room of Padme's apartment for the Urgent-but-not-call-a-medic-urgent-just-come-to-the-apartment-ASAP meeting that Anakin had called on Cody's behalf. When the others noticed that Obi-Wan was missing from the meeting, they didn't really know what to think, since if something bad had happened Cody wouldn't look so reserved and Anakin wouldn't even be here at all, but they didn't know what else it could be. Ahsoka thought it was a surprise party of sorts, but quickly rejected that when she remembered that it was nowhere near Obi-Wan's birthday and Obi-Wan would already suspect another surprise party since the clones, Anakin, and Ahsoka had organized one for him last year.</p><p>"Okay, so first of all, do you have a ring?" Padme asks, pulling out a data pad to take notes. They had made Padme the notetaker since Ahsoka has terrible handwriting and Rex and Anakin just drew dicks on the notes and wrote nonsense in the margins when the other was writing. </p><p>"Yeah, it's right here," Cody replies, pulling a small box out of his pocket and opening it. Everyone's eyes light up when they see how gorgeous the ring Cody had picked out was, even Anakin, who had been with Cody when he had bought the ring. Anakin chuckles a bit at the memory; one of the rings had gotten stuck on Anakin's finger and nothing could get it off, so he had just removed his mechanical arm for Cody to pull the ring off, causing the sales associate to scream and almost faint. </p><p>"Oh Cody, it's beautiful," Ahsoka gasps. "Obi-Wan's going to love it." The ring had a thick silver band and was decorated with small sapphires and diamonds from Obi-Wan's home planet. Cody had gone with the sapphires and silver because it matched Obi-Wan's lightsaber and his blue eyes and had gotten the idea for making sure the gemstones came from Obi-Wan's home planet from Anakin, since the Jedi had made Padme's engagement ring with a large pearl from Naboo once they were able to make their relationship public.</p><p>"Thank you, Ahsoka. Anakin helped me pick it out," Cody says, closing the box and putting it back in his pocket. </p><p>"Do you have any possible ideas for how to propose?" Rex asks. "We can use those to brainstorm."</p><p>"I don't really know, I was thinking of a restaurant or maybe a park?" for once in his life, Cody has no plan. Everything seemed good but not good enough to propose to Obi-Wan.</p><p>"Okay, so while I appreciate the romance," Anakin says, "no public places. Obi-Wan will probably get embarrassed, not because of you, but because he's going to be feeling a lot of emotions and other people will be around."</p><p>"I do like the nature and food part, though," Padme says, looking up from the data pad. "Maybe a private picnic?"</p><p>"Oh, what if you propose in the Room of a Thousand Fountains?" Ahsoka exclaims. "Obi-Wan loves it there and you can have some privacy. And you won't have to worry about bad weather."</p><p>"That's a great idea, Snips," Anakin says, smiling at Ahsoka. "And we can hide in the bushes or trees to take a photo!"</p><p>Cody rolls his eyes and replies, "Thank you, Ahsoka. I'll propose to Obi-Wan there after we have a picnic."</p><p>"Okay, that's the easy part, now we need to figure out how to get Obi-Wan free for a picnic," Padme says. "Here's what I think..."</p><p>-------------</p><p>"Hey, Master, what's up?"</p><p>Obi-Wan looks up from his data pad to see his former Padawan leaning against the doorframe and trying to look nonchalant, though Obi-Wan can see that something is clearly going on. </p><p>"Not much, Anakin, just looking over these documents," Obi-Wan replies, going back to reading. "Whatever mischief you've gotten into, I don't want to know. I just hope nobody was hurt."</p><p>"Master, you insult me," Anakin gasps, clutching his chest. "No mischief, I just came to see if you would take a break for a bit? I'm not doing anything right now so I can read those for you and write some notes."</p><p>"Anakin," Obi-Wan shoots Anakin a <em>what are you up to now?</em> look, "I am perfectly fine right here, I can't take a break now since I'm a bit busy , but you are welcome to."</p><p>"Oh I'm too restless, I can barely sit still," Anakin replies, smirking. "Though, if you insist I'll just tell Cody you won't be making it."</p><p>"What does Cody have to do with this?" Ah, that got Obi-Wan's attention. </p><p>"Oh, nothing, he just said if you were free he wanted to 'go over the Naboo incident', but if you're too <em>busy</em>..." Anakin trails off and smirk and raises an eyebrow as Obi-Wan blushes and puts down his data pad.</p><p>Obi-Wan then clears his throat and says, "Alright, this is obviously urgent, so I will go and come right back. Where is Cody?"</p><p>"Room of a Thousand Fountains," Anakin replies as he sits in Obi-Wan's chair. Obi-Wan nods in thanks and then calmly and casually leaves the room. Once he's out of Anakin's sight, he speed-walks to where Cody is; "go over the Naboo incident" was their code to meet up to have sex. They thought they were clever, but pretty much everyone knew what the code meant and found it hilarious that the two highly respected, proper men had a code that translated to "I'm horny now, let's bang when this meeting or whatever is finished". Obi-Wan had never had sex in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, but he figured it would probably be wonderful since everything was so pretty plus the Force-heavy atmosphere would probably be great for an extra good time.</p><p>So, Obi-Wan was a little disappointed when he saw Cody sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket and not shirtless and eyeing him seductively. Maybe this was some sort of new foreplay? Well, Obi-Wan<em> was </em>hungry, so he just sighed a sat down next to Cody, giving him a quick peck on the lips.</p><p>"Don't look so excited, it's just me," Cody chuckles, though he seems a bit nervous, Obi-Wan notices. </p><p>"Sorry, Anakin was just messing with me," Obi-Wan sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. "He said you wanted to 'go over the Naboo incident', so I came as fast as I could. I've been pretty tense today, and you've always been good at helping with that."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I told him to say that because I wanted to surprise you with this picnic," Cody says, motioning to the the basket. "I know that when you're busy you don't leave your room to eat, or you forget, so I thought this would be a two-for-one of nice scenery and a meal. I also really wanted to see you."</p><p>Obi-Wan wants to be annoyed at Cody for dragging him away from work with the offer of sex, but this is just too sweet and Cody looks so sincere, so Obi-Wan sighs again and says, "I have to admit, you had me fooled. I speed-walked here as fast as I could."</p><p>Cody laughs at that. Obi-Wan had told him a while ago that Grandmaster Yoda would always chastise the younglings for running in the Temple by saying it went against discipline and patience, but everyone really knew that Yoda just hated to see the younglings fall and get hurt. One time Obi-Wan had been caught running by Yoda and was smacked on the leg by Yoda's walking stick before Yoda told him "Mad, I am not. Just disappointed, I am." Obi-Wan never ran in the Temple again.</p><p>"When do you think he'll pop the question?" Ahsoka whispers to Rex, who is currently trying not to be seen. Cody had wanted someone to capture the moment, and Rex and Ahsoka had volunteered since Anakin wanted to be the one to lure Obi-Wan, so now they were hiding in a random bush with a holocam between them recording everything and Ahsoka holding a camera to catch the moment. </p><p>"Shh, I don't know, probably in a little bit," Rex whispers back. Or at least he hopes so, since his back is starting to hurt.</p><p>"I got some of that sparkling wine that you like," Cody says, pulling out a bottle and two glasses.</p><p>"Trying to get me drunk already," Obi-Wan chuckles. "I'll have a glass. Thank you."</p><p>"I got this from Dex's, since I know it's one of your favorites" Cody says, pulling out a box and opening it to reveal a large shawda club sandwich. Obi-Wan's eyes widen and he feels his mouth begin to water as he gets a large whiff of the sandwich.</p><p>"Thank you, my love," Obi-Wan says, kissing Cody on the cheek. He then takes a large bite out of the sandwich and moans at the taste. "I've been <em>dying</em> for one of these. Though I have to wonder, what's the occasion?"</p><p>Cody shrugs casually, though Obi-Wan can tell he's nervous about something through how he wrings his hands, and replies, "What, I need a reason to spoil you now? It's been a busy couple of months, so I thought this would be good for you." </p><p>"I really appreciate it, dear, this sandwich is amazing," Obi-Wan smiles as he takes another large bite. </p><p>Obi-Wan hadn't realized how hungry he was, until he's almost done with his sandwich a few minutes later and realizes a few things. One, this is probably the fastest he's ever eaten anything, two, Cody has barely touched his food, and three, Cody still seems to be nervous about something. Obi-Wan then finishes up his sandwich and takes a large sip of his wine before speaking up.</p><p>"Cody," he says in a soft voice, which pulls Cody from his thoughts. Cody had barely been able to eat that day; his stomach was all tied up with nerves. The ring box felt heavy in his pocket and yet he kept worrying that he had lost it or forgotten it somewhere. Anakin had assured him that this was totally normal, and confessed that he had almost thrown up while getting ready to propose, which Cody had felt comforted by at first, but now he was worried he was in very real danger of that happening to him. His hands felt extremely sweaty no matter how much he wiped them on his pants or rubbed them together.</p><p>He then snaps to pay attention to a concerned looking Obi-Wan, who asks, "Is everything alright, my love? You're sweating and look a bit pale. Is there something seriously wrong?"</p><p>"No," Cody squeaks out, to his embarrassment. He clears his throat and figures he might as well do it now and says, "No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk about something."</p><p>"Oh," is all Obi-Wan says, trying to seem neutral, but Cody can tell that Obi-Wan seems a bit worried. Well, here goes nothing.</p><p>"Obi-Wan," he takes a deep breath, "when I first met you, I could tell you were so special. It had nothing to do with your reputation, but it was how you treated us, my brothers and me, like regular people. You respected us so much, and you're always so <em>good</em>. You inspire me every day to be a better person and a better boyfriend. I remember when I first realized I liked you more than a friend, and I was probably the last to realize, when we went on that mission with the 501st and you got sick and we stayed on the ship together. I remember when I first said 'I love you' that night after we made love and how happy I was when you said it back. You are the best person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting and I honestly can't imagine my life without you and I never want to imagine a life without you."</p><p>"Cody," Obi-Wan gasps as Cody pulls out the small box from his pocket. </p><p>"General Obi-Wan Kenobi, Negotiator, love of my life, cyare, will you marry me?" Cody asks, as he opens the box and reveals the ring. Obi-Wan is speechless, but manages to nod several times as tears begin to pool in his eyes. </p><p>"Yes, yes, I want to marry you," Obi-Wan chokes out, tears streaming down his face. "Oh Force, I'm a mess. <em>Yes!</em>" Obi-Wan places a hand over his mouth to stifle sobs as tears continue to pour out while Cody slides the beautiful ring onto his finger. </p><p>"I got the silver from Kamino and the gems from Stewjon," Cody says. "Anakin helped me pick it out. I hope you like it."</p><p>"Cody, it's<em> beautiful</em>," Obi-Wan sobs, smiling widely. "This is the happiest day of my life. Well, until our wedding."</p><p>"Yes," Cody smiles, wrapping an arm around Obi-Wan and kissing him, "until our wedding."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this, I'm still working on getting the characters right. Ah, the boys are engaged!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>